Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy
by bemylullaby
Summary: Washington, 1941. Edward and Bella have their entire lives ahead of them. What happens when Edward make a decision that will impact their lives in more than one way. Entry of Age of Edward Contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own any of it, not even a little. Damn.**

**Author's Note: I'm not going to say too much. Just...this is dedicated to all the men and women who lost their lives in the bombing of Pearl Harbor.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Age of Edward Contest**

**Title: Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy**

**Your pen name: Bemylullaby**

**Type of Edward: WWII Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
****http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/

* * *

**

**Graduation & The Truth**

Port Angeles, Washington. June, 1941.

"Can you believe it? We did it, Edward, we finally did it!" I exclaimed running as fast as my feet in heels would take me, straight towards him. His arms were outstretched waiting for me.

Edward Cullen.

The love my life, my best friend, my everything. There wasn't a thing I did that Edward wasn't there for.

"I know." He wrapped his arms around me. The cool breeze of the Olympic Peninsula blew against my skin. There was something about his voice that I couldn't place. He sounded uneasy, like he was holding something back. But it was probably nothing, I was probably just overanalyzing things.

"We'll spend the whole summer together, we can go to the pool, catch a movie or two in town. Then come August you'll start your apprenticeship down at the station with my dad and I'll start work at the hospital and it'll be perfect."

"Actually..." he pulled my body away from his and looked down at me. The smile he wore on his face was gone. Replaced by that serious look he got only when something had happened. The type of look that I never liked to see on Edward, because it worried me.

Maybe I wasn't overanalyzing things. Maybe there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Actually what, Edward?"

It had always been the plan. There was never a doubt on what we were going to do after we graduated. He was gonna take an apprenticeship down at the station learning the ropes with my dad, in hopes to take his position as Chief of Police when he retired. Carlisle made arrangements for me to be a candy striper at the hospital. We were going to take on the real world together.

"Bella the draft-"

The draft.

The stupid war.

Stupid Hitler.

The stupid draft that had caused one a many arguments between Edward and I over the past couple of months since news caught on about a draft. Edward was worried that he might get drafted, he contemplated on what he would do, what he could do.

"The draft will happen when it happens, Edward. I don't want to dwell on it." I wasn't going to let the war get me down on today. I graduated high school, something I would never do again. I wanted to remember it as a happy day.

"And I don't want to sit around waiting for my time to serve my country," he said his voice cracking.

"Wait, what are you trying to say, Edward?"

"I enlisted."

My heart stopped, hit the ground. I felt my chest tighten up. I could feel the tears building up inside of me.

"You, you what?" I managed to get out. I didn't want it to be true. He wouldn't do that, he wouldn't enlist without telling me. We had a plan, a plan that _didn't_ involve enlisting in the military to run off and fight in the war. A plan that didn't involve leaving me all alone at home.

"I enlisted."

Enlisted.

He did it. He actually did it.

He couldn't sit back and just wait for Uncle Sam to call upon him. No, he had to go and volunteer on his own accord.

"But, I thought, we were supposed to..." The tears I had been fighting back spilled onto my cheeks, ruining the make up Alice, Edward's younger sister, my best friend, spent so long perfecting. "Do your parents know? Alice?"

Surely they would've said something to me if they knew.

Surely they would've tried to stop him from doing this.

"Yes," he admitted, his hand running through his hair messing it up.

Wait, did he just say yes?

"Wait, what?"

"My parents know," he paused taking a deep breath. His hand reaching out to grab mine." Alice knows." Something told me Alice wasn't exactly happy with Edward when she found out.

"I can't believe they didn't tell me, why didn't they tell me, why didn't Alice tell me?" I huffed pulling my hands out of his. I could feel the heat from my tears against my skin.

"Bella, I asked them not to tell you. I wanted to be the one to tell you. Believe me, Alice wanted to tell you. She was furious with me because I didn't include you on my decision."

"What do your parents think about it?"

He sighed. "My mom cried when I told her. It took her a day to process the information, but in the end she was supportive. My dad was beaming when I told him. He was proud that I took it upon myself to sign up and serve. You know how my dad is, Bella."

"And Alice?"

"She asked me if I told you, yelled a little for not telling you. Then..."

"Then?"

"She was quiet for a few minute then broke down, hysterically cried forever and wouldn't let me go. She ended up falling asleep in my room that night, clutching on to me for dear life. Bella, tell me you support me." Edward looked at me. His hands rubbing against the satin material of my graduation gown.

What are you supposed to say to that?

No, I don't support you because I don't want you to leave me to serve our country.

That would just be selfish of me. Because I wanted him to serve our country, but I didn't want him to leave me alone. I wanted him with me, by my side.

So I did the best thing I knew I could do.

Beat around the bush and not even answer his question.

"When are you leaving? We still have the summer right? You're not going to leave me until after the summer, right?"

"Actually..." His eye tore away from mine, wandering off into the crowds of our peers celebrating with their friends and families.

I was seriously starting to hate the word "actually".

He began to open his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped and sighed.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Edward...." I whimpered that tight feeling in my chest started to come back. The tears that were subsiding were threatening to pour again.

"Bella, I leave in a week."

And there it is, the icing on the cake.

I felt my knees buckle and prepared myself for impact, but I should've known he would be there to catch me, he was always there to catch me. Instead of meeting the cold ground I was met by Edward's strong arms.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I squeaked out.

"You're not fine." He helped me back up, brushing a piece of hair out of my face, wiping a few stray tears left away. My legs still a bit shaky.

"Edward how could you do this? How could make this decision without telling me? You know how I felt about your getting drafted, did you think I would be okay if you didn't tell me you were enlisting? Because if for one second you think I'm okay with you enlisting without telling me, you're wrong."

"Bella." He reached out towards my shoulder and I flinched away.

"All this time, Edward, all this time you've been lying to me."

"I've never lied to you, Bella."

"But you didn't tell me the truth either, how could you do this? We were supposed to do it all _together_, we were going to conquer the world _together _remember? Edward and Bella, _together _we could do anything, take anything on. It's supposed to be us, against the world."

"Bella," he whispered.

"No, I don't know what to say to you right now."

His shoulders tensed up. The words stung him like a bee.

"Don't be upset please? I leave in a week and I want to spend it-"

"Exactly," I huffed throwing my arms up in the air. "You leave in a week, seven days, Edward! Seven days!"

"Bella, please, can we just talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about." I turned on my heels and attempted to walk away. I could hear him calling after me, but I didn't stop. I headed straight towards our families.

"There you are, Bella! Congratulations!" My mom exclaimed as I came into view. "Bella, are you okay?" The tone in her voice drastically changing the moment she saw me up close.

I glanced over at her and faked a smile. "Fine."

"Bella, what happen to you?" Alice asked noticing the current state of my make up. "You look like someone ran over your puppy. Wait, where's Edward? I thought I saw you running towards him as soon as the ceremony was over. It was like one of those moments you read in books. Star-crossed lovers reuniting-"

"Alice, spare me the analogy," I interrupted. I was in no mood for it.

I turned around and saw Edward running over to us, a frustrated and lost look on his face.

Then I remembered. Alice, the same girl standing in front of me giggling about my "star-crossed lovers' reunion" with her brother knew Edward was leaving, but didn't tell me.

"I can't believe you, Alice," I spat looking at my so-called best friend, whom I thought I told everything to.

"What, what did I do?"

"You didn't tell me, how could you not tell me he was leaving?" I sniffed, the tears falling once more.

"Oh, Bella, he told you," Esme whispered grabbing my hand, her touch a bit comforting. I could hear it in her voice, she was just as upset as I was.

"Bella," Edward huffed finally reaching us.

"You," Alice yelled poking her brother in the chest. "I told you, I told you to tell her. I told you that you should've included her in your decision. Now look at her," she pointed to me. "She's upset, she's crying. You wait to tell her a week before you leave and expect everything to be sunshine and roses, Edward. I told you. I tried to tell you and what do you say? What did you tell me? It doesn't matter what you told me, I was rig-"

"Alice," Carlisle said sternly interrupting his daughter's rant. "I also told you to leave your brother alone. What Edward is doing is a brave thing. Yes, while I don't agree with the fact that he did it on his own, without consulting _anyone_, it's still a very brave thing to do and you should be proud of your brother."

"Whatever." Alice crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Congratulations, Edward."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Carlisle looking down at me. "Bella, let's go for a walk."

I sighed and nodded.

"Bella, don't be upset with Edward," Carlisle said as we weaved in and out of the crowd.

"How can I not be, Carlisle? He didn't tell me he was enlisting, he's leaving me."

"Bella, he's scared, he needs your support, he needs you to be there for him."

"I don't understand why he didn't tell me he was enlisting. I mean, we could've talked about it."

"Yes, you would've talked about it and still argued over it, just like you always do when the war or the draft comes up. Edward is doing a proud thing for his country, be proud of him, Bella. I know you are."

"I am it's just..." My voice trembled as I struggled to find the words to express how I felt inside.

I felt betrayed. I felt abandoned. I felt like my life was crashing down on me. Everything I planned for the summer, for the fall...gone. Everything I planned for the future, our future...put on hold. Because he was doing what was right.

He wasn't running.

He wasn't waiting.

He was taking initiative.

He was trying to be the hero.

"Bella," Carlisle grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned to face him. "He needs you. He'll kick himself over and over again, regret his decision even, if he goes off to basic training on bad terms with you. You mean everything to him, Bella."

"I know."

"Then take his poor judgment of not telling you, put it behind you and move on. Take the next seven days and spend as much time as possible together. Be supportive, Bella."

"Okay." No matter how mad I was at Edward, Carlisle was right. Edward was doing a brave thing, heroic, he needed the love and support of his family, of his friends. I needed to be there for him and right now I was pushing him away.

We walked back over to everyone and I put on a smile.

I saw the looks on my parent's faces. Edward had told them.

"Bells," my father sighed.

"Dad, I'm fine," I said with stride. If I was going to get through the next seven days I didn't need their sympathy. It would be a constant reminder of what's to come.

Edward turned around and I offered him a comforting smile. "Can we...talk?"

"Here, take the car, we'll get a ride to The Lodge with your parents, Bella." Carlisle handed the keys to Edward and walked away. As they walked away I saw my mom put her arm around Esme who softly started to cry.

I looked at him, he looked at me. His green eyes looking deep into my brown ones. "I'm sorry," we said at the same time before erupting into laughter.

"Bella listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it before I did it. I was just afraid of what you would say, how you would react. I was afraid that you would hold me back from doing something I really wanted to do," Edward admitted as we slowly walked to the parking lot. Our fingers intertwined together.

Together.

Together we would get through this.

"I would never hold you back, I never want to," I tightened my grip on his hand causing him to stop, turning him to face me. "Edward, I'm sorry that I was mad. It's just, I'm so afraid of loosing you, I'm afraid that something will happen. I just...I'm proud of you, Edward." My voice cracked, barely able to get through the last part.

I was proud of him.

He was a hero.

But he was still leaving me.

I turned away from him. I couldn't look at him, I didn't want to cry anymore. If I looked at him, saw the deep green color of his eyes, saw the way his lips formed the smile he reserved for me, it would be over. I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

But if I was going to be strong for him, for us, I couldn't cry. At least I couldn't let him see me cry.

"Bella," his fingers traced the outline of my bottom lip, ghosting across my chin turning my face towards him. "I love you."

"God, I love you." I wrapped my arms around his body and sighed.

It wouldn't be the same anymore.

Not without him.

* * *

**Loving & Leaving**

"Do us proud, son," Carlisle said dropping Edward's bag at his feet. They embraced in a manly father-son hug. Edward then turned to Esme who was trying so hard to fight back tears.

"Edward," Esme sobbed as Edward wrapped his arms around his mom tightly. Standing there for a minute they quietly whispered back and forth to each other. One of the things I admired about Edward the first time I met him four years ago was the relationship he had with his parents. They were close. The type of close that would make some people jealous.

After a few more minutes, and a last goodbye Carlisle and Esme headed back to the car. Alice refused to come with us. She spent the last few hours before we left for the bus station cuddled up with her brother, sobbing, crying, begging him not to go.

It was a pretty tragic sight and I couldn't stand to sit around and wait. I couldn't sit there and watch as Alice begged her brother not to leave.

Instead, I went for a walk around the block. Remembering all the great times we had the past week.

The past seven days came and went faster than I thought they would.

Every day I woke up and went across the street to the Cullen's house.

We would eat breakfast together then leave to start our day. We did everything we could. Saturday we spent the day sitting out on his front lawn just talking about everything. Sunday we spent the day down on First Beach in La Push. Monday we drove into town, spending the afternoon there walking around, grabbing dinner on the way home. Tuesday he broke the news to all of our friends. Wednesday we made the two and a half hour drive into Seattle so he could get his uniform. That was the day he cut his hair. I sat there, watching, as the barber shaved off his beautiful hair to a short military buzz cut. But I think it was all worth it to see him in his uniform. Thursday he packed and spent the day with his family. We made dinner for our families at my house, making a mess out of the kitchen. That night...

**Flashback:**

Laying in bed my mind was running a thousand miles a minute.

Edward was leaving for basic training tomorrow, he was leaving only to come home for a few days to leave again for God knows how long.

How was I going to deal with it? Edward had been all I've known for the past four years. How was I going to deal with not having-

_Knock, knock, knock._

I looked towards my window where the knocking was coming from. Edward was perched up on the tree branch that outstretched towards my window.

How was I going to deal with not having Edward sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of the night?

Crawling out of bed I walked over and cracked the window open, helping him inside.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Did you think I was about to spend my last nights here in awhile without you?" He smiled his bronze hair damp from the light mist that was falling tonight.

"I love you, Edward. You know that?" I took his hand and led him toward my small twin size bed that we always struggle to fit in.

"You might say that." His hands went to pull the damp sweatshirt off exposing the smooth defined planes of his chest.

I pulled the covers back a slipped into bed, Edward following shortly.

Quickly we molded into each other. Our legs tangled together underneath the sheets. My body was resting under one arm that was tucked tightly beneath it. His arm was casually brushing against the skin under the hem of the silk pajama shorts I was wearing.

"I'm gonna miss you," I whispered.

"Bella, can we not talk about it? Not tonight, I want tonight to just be about...us." His fingers traveled upwards dipping into the drawstring tugging on in gently.

"Okay." I shifted my body in my bed so I was facing him. Trailing his hand down my thigh he hitched my leg over his hip.

For what seemed like ages we just laid there staring at each other. Hands wandered, our lips met. I memorized every line in his face.

Like the wrinkle he got on his forehead when he was concentrating on something. Or the way his smile turned up on one side when he looked at me. Or the way he smiled when he leaned in to kiss me softly.

I memorized all these things because I don't want to ever forget them.

"Bella..." Edward whispered, his finger slipping left and right against my hip bone.

"Yeah?" I kissed along the side of his jaw to the spot right before his ear that drove him crazy.

"Bella," he breathed as his lips ghosted against my skin. The fingers that were rubbing against my hip tugged lightly on my shorts.

Propping myself up on my elbow I lifted myself off the bed. Edward smiled and yanked my shorts down leaving me in just my cotton panties.

He rolled over, gently placing me underneath him. Dipping down he pressed his lips down to me. I wrapped my legs around him grinding against his obvious growing erection.

He let out a throaty moan. It always made me smile knowing I could make him do that.

I giggled. "Ssh, you'll wake my parents."

"What? I'm not the one," kiss "who you should be worried about. You're the one that screams."

"Oh," I dropped my legs and hooked my fingers into the waistband of the flannel pajama pants he was wearing. "What makes you think I'll be screaming anything?"

"I just have this feeling." His finger slipped into my panties running across the inside of my folds earning a moan to escape from my lips.

As a girl of this day and age I should shy away from this sort of behavior, run away screaming. But Edward and I had round third base, so to speak, a few months ago.

Jessica Stanley's guest room, spring break. While most of our friends were downstairs getting drunk off of Mr. and Mrs. Stanley's private liquor collection, Edward and I slipped upstairs and spent the evening exploring each other.

It was only time we took it to the next level.

"Why do you have to be a tease?"

"Who said I was teasing?" He slipped his fingers into me, pumping in and out. While his thumb rubbed circles against my swollen nub.

"Ed-dward," I moaned. "Please."

"Please what?" He whispered into my ear as his long, slender fingers pumped in and out.

"I need more," I moaned my eyes fluttering close.

"More?" He gulped stopping.

I looked up at him, staring into his green eyes. I think it was time, there was no other moment perfect than this.

I nodded once and smiled. My hands working down his chest to his pants, slipping them down his hips.

"Bella, we don't, if you're not, you don't have-"

"Ssh," I whispered placing my finger on his lips. "Love me, Edward. Love me like you mean it."

**End Flashback**

"I'll only be gone a few months. I'll be back before they ship me off," his voice broke my thoughts.

I would miss his voice.

"But you're still leaving me..."

"I'll be back, Bella, before you know it." He wrapped his arms around me.

I would miss his touch, the way I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms.

"We were supposed to do so much this summer."

"We can do it all when I get back." He pulled away from my a little looking down at me. His green eyes committing every line of my face to memory.

I would miss his eyes.

"Who knows when that will be..."

"Bella," he said sternly.

I would miss his stubbornness.

"Edward."

"Don't be upset, love, I'm doing something great. I'm serving our country. I'm putting my time in."

I would miss his compassion, his thoughtfulness. The way he always managed to sneak notes into my pockets without me knowing. The way he would always hold doors open for me, give me his coat when it was cold or raining.

"And I'm proud of you, you're a hero, Edward. You'll save so many people, and do so much." At this point I was struggling to hold back the tears. I didn't want to say goodbye.

"I'll be back before you know it, Bella."

"Promise?" I held my pinky finger out for him to shake, to pinky swear.

"Swear." He held his pinky out, wrapping it around mine, giving it a quick shake. "I love you."

"I love you," I whispered wrapping my arms around him once more.

But most of all I would miss the way he loved me.

* * *

Two and a half months later.

I spent the summer holed away in my room reading my favorites over and over again. Only to be dragged out once and awhile by Alice who claimed we both needed to get out of the house.

It seemed like with every day that passed by, time drug out.

It seemed like it had been years since Edward had left. Years since the last time I touched him.

Things were a bit lonely and quiet without him too. His laughter didn't echo through the hallways of his home. Nor did his witty comments keep me blushing every minute of the day.

But things were about to change, at least for the next few days.

For the next few days, things were going to go back to the way they were.

**Flashback: **

The doorbell rang.

"Bella, can you get that for me?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"No, problem." I sat the book I was reading down on the coffee table and walked over to the door.

"Telegram for Miss Bella Swan," The Western Union telegraph man said, handing me an envelope.

"Thank you, sir," I mumbled shutting the door in his face.

My fingers couldn't tear through the paper fast enough.

_Bella, be home two days before your bday. Meet me at station around one pm love Edward_

I couldn't believe my eyes. I read the telegram over and over, before actually grasping what it said.

Edward was coming home two days before my birthday.

Which was...tomorrow.

"Ah!" I squealed ripping the door open. I could hear my mom asking "what was wrong?" but I didn't stop.

I ran across the street to the Cullen's, running around to the porch to the side door leading into the kitchen I always knew was unlocked.

Esme was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Hi Bella," she greeted as I bolted through the kitchen.

"Can't talk now, need Alice." I rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time, finally reaching the top.

I knocked furiously on Alice's door. "Alice, Alice, Alice."

"What, Bella, what?" Alice asked as she opened her bedroom door.

I didn't say a word. I just stuffed the telegram in her hands.

"Bella be home two days before your bday. Meet me at the sta...ah!" Alice squealed wrapping her arms around me. "Mom, mom, mom!"

She ran down the stairs and I followed right after. The sound of our footsteps running down the stairs echoed through the house.

"Don't run down the stairs girls!" Esme yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry," we yelled with a bit of a squeal at the end.

Reaching the kitchen we found Esme still cooking dinner.

"What has got you girls causing a riot?" Esme asked wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Look!" Alice handed her mom the telegraph.

Confused Esme took the paper from her daughter and her eyes quickly scanned it.

"He's coming home."

**End Flashback.**

I sat nervously on the bench at the bus station. The sound of the rain hitting the metal overhang covering the bench echoed in my ear. As I looked around me I saw a familiar look on the women who were standing in various places of the station. It was the same look I had on my face.

Happiness.

Our boys were coming back home, even if it was for only one day.

A few feet a way I noticed a bus pull up. The bus doors slid open and figures clad in that olive green that was associated with the Army started filling out. The families who were waiting around slowly started to run towards the various men stepping out of the bus and I searched.

I searched for the figure clad in olive green I was looking for. For a moment I thought I was too early, but when I glanced at the clock tower it read one o'clock. This should be his bus, he should be on it. But I didn't see him, unless I missed him. I looked around quickly at the groups of people reuniting with their loved ones.

Nope.

Nothing.

My eyes wandering back the bus and my heart stopped.

Edward.

He was standing on the steps inside the bus looking around, scanning the crowds for me.

I couldn't believe it.

He was home.

"Edward!" I called out standing up.

I pushed and weaved my way through the crowds, forgetting my umbrella on the bench.

I didn't care.

I would brave the rain for him.

He stepped out of the bus meeting me halfway.

"Bella," he sighed as I reached him. He dropped the bag that was slung over his shoulders and held his arms out.

When I finally reached him I didn't waste another minute. I threw my arms around his neck, clutching to him like I never wanted to let him go. His arms wrapped around my waist, he lifted me up and twirled me around.

I giggled as he set me back down on the ground.

"I missed you," he breathed against the skin of my neck. I could feel his hot breath mixed with the cool feeling of the rain falling against it. I could feel his arms wound tightly around my body. He was real, he was home.

"God I missed you too, Edward, like you wouldn't believe." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Is that a stupid question?" I flirted.

He leaned down and kissed me. His lips met mine in soft, gentlemanly manner.

This wouldn't do.

I pulled on the grip I had around his neck and deepened the kiss, my tongue darting across his lower lip, begging for entrance. He leaned down as his hands traveled from my waist to right bellow my butt hoisting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

This, _this _was much better.

When he pulled away I let out a soft whimper. I wasn't done with him yet.

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain, love. Don't want you catching a cold," he chuckled as he set me back down.

He bent down grabbed his bag in one hand and reached out for my hand with the other.

He was home.

When we reached the car he took the keys from my hands and unlocked the passenger door, motioning for me to get into the car. I smiled curtly and slid into the car, the material of my dress sticking to the interior. Edward walked around the back, dropping his bag off in the trunk and got in the car.

He stuck the key into the ignition and turned to me.

"Listen, Bella, as much as I don't want to I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I don't want to think about whatever it is you have to tell me," I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I think it's better if tell you now, rather than later. I don't want to keep anything from you anymore, Bella," he paused, his finger wiping the tear from my cheek. "Don't cry, Bella."

"I'm scared, Edward."

"I'm here, Bella." His arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me across the seat and up against his chest. "I'm only going to be here for a few days though."

I knew he wasn't going to be here for long, but a few days?

What is that supposed to mean?

"When are you leaving?" I choked out.

"The day after your birthday, Bella. I ship out the next day," he admitted, his voice a bit uneasy.

"Oh," I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "But you'll be here for my birthday."

He nodded. "I'll be here for your birthday."

"And I'll get to spend it with you? I'll get to spend the next three days with you?"

"Every waking moment."

I could do that.

I could make the sacrifice.

I could and I would support him.

"Okay," I sighed nodding my head in agreement. "Where are you going?"

"They're stationing me in Hawaii, Bella, at Pearl Harbor."

Hawaii.

All the way across the Pacific.

* * *

**Birthdays & Promise**

"Bella, you'll be fine," Alice said from behind me. "Hold your breath."

I took a deep breath and held it as she zipped up the back of my dress.

"You'll look amazing, Bella, my brother is going to love you in this dress." Alice took a step back and I looked at myself in the mirror.

She was right, Edward as going to love me in this dress. It was a simple black dress I made with my mother a few weeks ago. It had cap sleeves, and cut down in a small v at my chest. With a full skirt, it fell just below my knees.

"I really love the way the dress turned out." I turned around, looking at myself in the mirror as the skirt twirled around me.

"And your hair is perfect," Alice boasted, picking up a can of hair spray giving the curls at the base of my neck one final spray. She was a genius when it came to fashion, she knew, I knew, everyone knew it.

"Only because you did it."

"Well, this is true, but you do look beautiful, Bella." Pressing her fingers to the stiff curls she nodded. "It should last tonight, you and your crazy dancing."

I laughed.

It was my eighteenth birthday.

Edward was home.

He was taking me to the USO dance at the Fairmont Olympic Hotel in Seattle.

We were going to dance the night away. On top of that, he some how managed to get a hotel room at the Fairmont _and_ talk our parents into allowing us to stay the night.

"Oh yes, my crazy dancing that's going to lead to Edward waking up tomorrow with sore feet."

"Oh, Bella, just let my brother do the leading you'll be fine. I've seen the two of you dance together, you guys are good."

"You're just saying that because you're my best friend and he's your brother."

"Oh hush, Bella, you're jus-" The door to Alice's room creaked open and Edward's head popped in, his hands covering his eyes.

"Are you ladies done? We've got places to be, things to do," He said.

"Oh hush, Edward!" Alice scoffed walking over to the door pulling it farther open.

Edward stepped into the room, one hand still covering his eyes, the other hiding behind his back.

"Can I move my hand?" He asked.

"Yes silly, prepare to be awed." Alice pulled her brother's arm down from his face.

Edward's eyes fluttered open, they slowly trailed up my body. He whistled, and then smiled.

"Wow, um, you look," he mumbled. "Amazing."

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Here these are for you," he pulled his hand out from behind his back exposing a bouquet of pink, red and white Gerber daisies, my favorite. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Edward," I sighed taking the bouquet from his hands, bringing them up to my nose, tickling my senses with the fresh smell of the flowers. "Thank you."

He leaned in placing a quick kiss on my cheek. "They're your favorite."

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. Come on, we best getting going if we're going to make it on time." He extended his hand out for me to take.

Just as I was about to place my hand in his Alice pulled my arm back. "Wait! One last spray." She quickly sprayed my hair with hair spray, spritzed some perfume on me. "Ready."

The two and a half hour drive out to Seattle passed by quickly. Just like the night. It passed by in a blur I hardly even had a chance to take it all in, to breathe.

Then it was over.

We waited patiently as the elevator slowly ascended up the shaft. Edward's hand was rested firmly against my lower back. His face buried against my skin placing sweet butterfly kisses up and down my neck and shoulder.

The entire night Edward couldn't get enough of me. From the moment we stepped into the car out of our parent's watchful eyes to the three hour drive to Seattle all the way through dinner he was constantly finding ways to stay connected to me. Whether it was his hand resting on my knee as he drove or his fingertips casually brushing up against my arm during dinner, he was constantly touching me.

Once dinner was over and the swing band started to play it was all over. He drug me out onto the dance floor and never let me go. He twirled and swung me around the dance floor all night. My cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling the entire time.

"I love you," he whispered against my neck.

I giggled causing the elevator attendant to turn around.

He had a curious look on his face, probably wondering what the two of us were doing at the hotel.

I felt Edward's lips leave my skin. "Good Evening, sir."

"Um, Good Evening," the elevator attendant said quickly before turning back around.

Spinning around quickly I smacked Edward across the chest. "Edward!"

"What?" he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist. He fell back so that he was leaning up against the ball wall of the elevator.

"You are horrible."

"What? I was being polite." His head dipped down again resuming its exploration of my neck. This time his hand joined in rubbing small circles against my back.

Ding.

"Fourth Floor," The elevator attendant said.

I looked across at Edward. "Fourth Floor."

"Fourth Floor," he said matter of factly. He pushed me off his body.

The elevator doors opened up.

Edward held his arm out. "Shall we, Miss Isabella?"

"We Shall." I linked my arm in his.

"Thanks for the ride, sir," Edward said to the attendant as we walked passed him.

Silently we walked to the room. Edward slowly unlocked the door holding it open as I walked in. "Thank you, Private Cullen."

I took a seat on the bed slipping my shoes off. As Edward slipped the jacket of his uniform off and loosening up his tie.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered removing the pearls from my neck.

"You're welcome. Thank you for everything." Edward toed his shoes off and began walking towards me.

"I think this has been the best birthday ever."

"Has it?"

I nodded. "I don't think it can get any better than this."

"Oh," he smirked. "I might know a few more ways I could make it better."

"Do you?"

"Indeed I do."

Reaching the bed Edward leaned into me, guiding my body down onto the bed. His lips pressed against mine softly.

"Tonight," he breathed against my lips. "Is all about you, my sweet Isabella. I'm gonna show you," his lips descended down my neck to the crook of my neck. "Just exactly how much," farther down to the rise of my breasts. "I love you."

Bringing my hand up to his face, I ran my fingers quickly through his hair. Before trailing them down his temple outlining the definitions in his face, stopping short of his chin. Slowly I used my fingers to lift his chin up so he was looking me right in the eyes.

"You don't have to show me. I already know how much you love me."

"Then let me show you how much I'll miss you." His hands drifted underneath my body pulling it off of the bed. Slowly his fingers worked the back zipper of my dress. The cool air that filled the room hit my skin.

He guided the material of my dress down my body exposing the matching black panty set I picked up in town yesterday.

"Bella," he gulped.

My hands reached out for the tie hung loosely around his neck and I pulled his body down on mine attacking his lips with fervor.

"You, my love, are wearing way too much," I flirted batting my eyelashes. "How about evening out the odds?"

Completely undoing his tie I threw it across the room, my fingers immediately going for the buttons of his shirt. He went to work taking his pants off, before leaning into kiss me again. I slipped my hands under the soft cotton material of his shirt, rubbing my hands against his chiseled chest.

Basic training did wonders for his body.

Working my way up to his broad shoulder I slipped his shirt off and it fell to the ground.

Pressing his lips against mine passionately our bodies fell against the bed once more. His hands ghosted up my thigh raising my legs up, guiding them around his waist.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too, Edward, love me."

"With everything I have."

The last pieces of clothing keeping us from being _together_ were quickly discarded.

I could feel him hard against my inner thigh, his lips explored every inch of my body they could get to, his hands fisted through my hair. I needed to feel him, I needed him.

"Edward, please."

One of his hands found their way down my body, taking every second to trace every mark of my skin. I felt his finger dip into my folds, graze past my swollen nub and curl into me.

"God Bella," he mumbled against my neck.

"Please."

Pulling his fingers out, he shifted his weight off my body, positioning himself at my entrance.

The moment he entered me I felt all the love, the deep emotion course through my body. With every thrust, every kiss, the fire of our love burned brighter. Our bodies moved together as one pushing and pulling each other closer to the brink of euphoria.

Edward was everything I would ever need, everything I would ever love.

His thumb worked against the tender skin of my clit as his hips pushed deeper and deeper against mine. My eyes fluttered shut, my head fell back. I moan escaped from my lips.

"Bella...let go baby... just let go." He began to place soft open mouthed kissed along my neck sucking lightly at the spot right bellow my ear that sent my body into a frenzy.

My hips bucked against his earning a groan from him. I could feel my insides pulling in tight around him. A rush of passion blew through my body pushing me closer and closer to my release.

"God..." I moaned wrapping my legs around his hips needed to feel him deeper inside of me.

"Bella."

His hands wandered up my body taking mine in his. He brought them up above my head holding me tight against the bed.

I couldn't hold back anymore.

My body withered beneath him as I came long and hard screaming his name out. As I rode the waves of my orgasm out a string of incoherent words fell from Edward's lips. His eyes fluttered shut, his thrusts quickened.

"Edward." His name fell from my lips as I came down from ecstasy, just as he was riding the waves of his. My heart was pounding, struggling to catch my breath.

We laid there for a few minutes, staring at each other. Our eyes buried deep within each other's. I could feel his heart rate slowly start to steady, beating once again with mine.

He smiled rolling off of my body, pulling me tight against him.

"Sleep, my dear Bella. We have all night."

The next morning.

My eyes fluttered open and I snuggled into the warmth of the sheets, the warmth of the body lying next to me. The sun filtering through the sheer curtains covering the windows highlighted the bronze in his hair. The cool morning breeze passed through the room sending shivers down my spine, causing him to snuggle up closer to me.

Edward.

His bare chest clung tight against me. Our legs tangled beneath the sheets. This was heaven. Waking up to him every morning was something I could get used to.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward breathed against my neck.

"How'd you know I was awake?"

"When you're sleeping your breathing is softer, more staggered. Versus when you're awake you breathe heavier." He sat up propping up on his elbow.

"Aren't you the smart one?" I giggled.

"Of course, would you love me if I wasn't?"

"Hmmm," I pondered tapping my finger against my chin. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Edward brought his hand up to my face, using his finger to trace the sides. "You would love me no matter what. Admit it."

"I love you for what you're doing now," I said sincerely. I knew it was something he needed to hear. He needed to hear that I supported him.

"And I love you for being so supportive of my decisions, Bella. You make everything worth it." He leaned over placing his lips on my forehead.

The cold metal of his dog tags clinked around his neck.

"You're leaving me this afternoon." I traced my fingers around the smooth edge of the metal across the indentations.

_Cullen._

_Edward, A._

He was a soldier, my soldier. He was going to risk his live to save others. He was fighting for our country, to keep it safe, to keep me safe.

"Bella, can we not talk about this."

"But it's true. I don't want you to go. Don't go." I clutched my arms around his chest pulling him down towards me.

"I have to," he sighed his body molding against mine.

"But...." He pressed his finger to my lips.

"Bella, the sooner I do this," he replaced his finger with his lips, kissing me softly. "the sooner I get back. The sooner we can be together again."

I looked up at him our eyes meeting. "Promise me, promise me you'll come back."

"I promise. Do you know why?" The left side of mouth perked up and he smiled the signature Edward Cullen crooked smile that made my heart race.

"Why is that?"

"Because, Bella Swan," The smile on his face grew bigger as he took a deep breath. "I'm going to come back and marry you. If you'll marry me."

"Is that a marriage proposal, Edward Cullen?" I flirted. He couldn't be serious.

Marriage was something in our future, yes. But he couldn't be serious?

He nodded his head. "I don't have a ring, but you have my heart. It's yours, it will forever be yours. Say you'll marry me, Bella? Say you'll wait for me, wait for this war to be over."

He was serious.

He wanted me to wait for him to come home.

And I would wait for him to come.

"Yes, Edward, yes, a thousand times, yes. Just promise me you'll come back," I said with a huge smile on my face.

The half smile on his face grew to a full smile. His eyes were beaming with happiness. I felt his arms tighten around me, before he flipped us over so I was lying on top of him.

"I promise. I have to come back now. So I can marry you, make an honest woman outta you." he paused for a second to laugh. I propped my elbow up on his chest so I could look at him. "I'll buy you a house, Bella, with a white picket fence and a yard. We'll get a dog for the kids to play with."

"Kids?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Bella, we'll have lots of babies. Lots of babies that require lots of baby making," His fingers danced along my sides tickling me. I squealed and rolled over on his side. He wrapped his arm around me. My head was resting next to his heart and I could feel it beating with mine.

"Kids," I agreed.

"I told you, lots of baby making, leading to little babies with your cute little nose." He tapped his finger against my nose.

"God, I hope they don't inherit my clumsiness."

"They'll be graceful if they do"

"I hope they have your eyes." I loved his eyes. They were the first thing I noticed about him when I met him. They were my favorite shade of green. In the beginning I would spend hours just getting lost in them. "And your hair." I brought my hand up to his hair and rain my fingers through it. "You Cullens' have good hair genes."

He smiled taking my hand from his hair, lacing his fingers between mine.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

There just wasn't enough time in the day. Next thing I knew I found myself back at the bus station in Port Angeles. Watching as Edward said goodbye to his family, once again.

"Bella, promise me you won't cry."

"I can't promise you that, Edward."

"At least promise me you won't cry until I leave. I can't stand to see you sad."

I took a deep breath. "I'll try."

"That's my girl." He embraced me in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." I looked up at him. "Promise me you'll come back."

"I told you already love, I promise to come back. I have to marry you anyhow."

"You do."

"I do." He pressed his lips against mine one final time before letting me go.

"Come back home safely, Edward."

Soon the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. Gradually I got back into the swing of things, back to not having Edward with me.

I spent all my free time writing to him. Every night before I went to bed I wrote, I told him about my day, how things were going, what was going on. And every Friday afternoon I would go down to the post office and mail the stack of letters I'd written that week.

In return I would get letters back in return. He would tell me about his experiences, tell me about the stupid things the guys in his unit were doing. But every time, every letter he would end it the same.

_"Thinking of you. Missing you. Love you. Edward"

* * *

_

**A Date That Will Live in Infamy**

Sunday, December 7, 1941.

Sundays were my days to make dinner. It was a tradition that had started years ago. Every Sunday after church when we got home the kitchen was mine. No one was allowed in it and I made dinner all by myself.

Most of the time I had the radio on, listening to the latest records to hit the airwaves. This particular afternoon the local radio station was playing the Andrews Sisters' hit _Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy_ and I quickly found myself singing along to it. The song always reminded me of Edward.

_"He was a famous trumpet man from old Chicago way. He had a boogie style that no one else could play. He was the top man at his craft, but then his number came up and he was gone with the draft. He's in the army now, a-blowin' reveille. He's the boogie-woogie bugle boy of Company B..."_ I sang as I chopped up the carrots for the beef stew I was cooking.

_"They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam. It really brought him down, because he couldn't jam. The Captain seemed to understand-" The_ voice of Andrews Sisters was interrupted by the deep voice of the radio announcer.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important message on the war," I stopped mid chop and took a deep breath. It took me awhile to get used to the constant coverage of the war, but it was nothing I couldn't handle anymore. Edward stayed in constant contact with me, sending letters about every other week or so. According to him, there was nothing to worry about at the Harbor.

I went back to chopping carrots as the announcer went on.

"We've just been informed there's been an air attack in Oahu at Pearl Harbor..."

One final chop and I dropped the knife. It fell to the floor making a soft crashing noise.

"The Pacific fleet has suffered a great loss. Exact numbers aren't known, but from our understanding many are hurt..."

Pearl Harbor.

Pacific Fleet.

Air Attack.

Hurt.

Edward.

My breathing grew faster along with my heart, as it beat against my chest. I felt like it was going to pop out. Tears fell from my eyes like someone had opened the flood gates. My throat dried up, I felt my chest tighten up. Everything around me was getting blurry and I collapsed.

"Bella?" Renee called out as she stepped into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened. "Charlie!" She quickly ran over to me as I clutched my hand against my chest.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Did you cut yourself?"

I couldn't form words. I couldn't form a coherent thought. The words of the radio announcer were echoing through my mind.

"What? Renee what's wrong?" Charlie said rushing into the kitchen. "Bella! What's wrong honey?" He crouched down next to Renee he was currently at my side.

"She's not speaking, Charlie," Renee spat.

I looked at them. I could faintly hear the sounds of the radio in the background.

"Edward," I breathed.

My parents looked at each other and then back at me.

"What, what's wrong with Edward honey? I'm sure he's fine," Renee inquired.

I pointed to the radio and attempted to catch my breath.

Edward was going to be fine.

He promised he would come home.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie leaned in to hug me, but I pushed him away.

I stood up and ran towards the front door.

There was one place I needed to go.

One place I needed to be.

I threw the door open and I could hear my parents calling after me. The cool December air hit my skin as I ran through across the street.

Straight to the side house, to the open door.

My hands shook as they made contact with the metal of the door knob and I flung it open.

The three figures standing in the kitchen all turned around as the door slammed against the wall.

Esme looked at me, tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes red and blood shot.

"Bella..." Esme whispered before I ran to her. Carlisle released his grip around her body.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I had no idea how long we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, tears falling down our faces.

It wasn't until Carlisle pulled us apart, I realized the world was still going on around us.

"Bella, your parents called. I told them you can stay here tonight. You need to sleep. Alice is upstairs, she's drawing you a hot bath." Carlisle pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you," I mumbled against his chest. If there was anywhere I wanted to be, it was here.

Here, in his home, with his family, where everything around me was him.

"You're welcome." Carlisle kissed the crown of my head and let me go. I gave him a forced smile and turned to Esme.

"Oh, Bella," she cried throwing her arms around me once more.

"He'll be okay, Esme, he'll be okay," I whispered taking a deep breath.

He'll be okay.

I headed upstairs and found Alice in the bathroom pouring some bath salts in the tub.

"I grabbed one of Edward's old shirts from his room, I've got a pair of pajama pants that will fit you. Relax Bella, take your time." Alice got up from the side of the tub where she was sitting.

"Thank you, Alice." She passed by me on her way out of the bathroom, pausing to place her hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Bella. I just know it."

I sat in the bathtub for awhile thinking, remembering. Remembering all the good times I had with Edward the laughs, the smiles, the memories.

I crept out of the bathroom and down the hallway passing Alice's door, pausing in front of Edward's.

I cracked the door open and took a deep breath before walking in. Everything was just like he had left it three months ago. The small pile of laundry that he hadn't taken folded neatly on his desk. His bed was poorly made, like it always was when he made it in a rush. Stepping farther into the room I sat down on his bed, running my fingers across the soft cotton of his comforter.

To my left on his nightstand was a framed picture of us, his favorite picture of us. It was taken down on the coast last summer. He had been running up and down the coast trying to catch me and throw me in the water. Eventually he managed to catch me and carry me in his arms carrying me towards the water. My mother called our names just as his feet touched the water. When he twirled around he lost his footing and we came crashing down the beach. The picture was of us tangled on the sand, laughing.

I took a deep breath. Maybe it was a bad idea coming in here, maybe I should just leave.

"Bella?"

I looked towards the doorway and saw the shadow of Alice standing there.

"Oh, Bella," she whispered walking into the room. She sat down on the bed next to me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "He's going to be okay. He's going to come home."

"He promised," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Let it out, Bella," she cried.

"He promised he was going to come home Ali, he promised."

"I know, Bella, I know. Come on, let's get you to bed. You need sleep, I need sleep, we both need sleep."

I picked my head off of her shoulder. "Can I sleep here?"

"Of course." She nodded her head sitting up off the bed.

I pulled the covers back off Edward's bed and got in, enveloping me in his scent.

"Good night, Bella," Alice whispered as she walked out of the room.

"Good night, Alice."

"Bella," Alice stopped just short of the doorway. "He'll be okay."

"I know," I sighed snuggling into his pillow.

He'll be okay.

* * *

**Waiting**

The first week was the hardest. Days passed, molding into each other, turning into a week. I lost all sense of time. It was all just a blur. I spent the all day sitting around the living room glues to the radio or to the television for any news on the attacks. Each day that passed the causality number was getting higher and higher. With each new death another tear fell and I felt farther and farther away from Edward. We sat around waiting for some news from the military. No one could seem to tell us if Edward was okay or not. If he was even anywhere close to the harbor when the attacks happened.

Five days after the attack a letter came in the mail.

It was mid afternoon when the mail man came with the mail. I was sitting up in my room curled up into a ball on my bed reading _Romeo and Juliet_. When my mother came in....

**Flashback**

"Bella..." she whispered taking a seat at the foot of my bed, a slender white envelope in her hands.

"What is that?" I gulped. I feared for the worst. We had been sitting around for five days waiting for news and here my mother is with an envelope in her hands.

"It came today with the mail." She held the envelope out for me to take. I looked down at it.

That's when I saw it.

_Miss Isabella Swan._

Written in _his_ crooked chicken scratch.

It was a letter...from Edward.

I quickly snatched it out of her hands eager for anything that could connect me with Edward again.

"I'll let you have a minute. I'm downstairs if you need me."

I waved her out of the room turning my attention to the letter.

_My Dearest Bella-_

_I can't tell you enough how much I miss you. Not a day passes when I don't think of you.  
Things here are going well. You'd really like it here in Hawaii, Bella.  
Once the war is over and everything has calmed down  
I'm going to take you here. Show you around the islands. You'll love it.  
Well, maybe not the weather...  
This morning, I woke up to the sun shining bright through the windows.  
Yesterday, I woke up to the sounds of rain falling against the roof.  
This only made me think of you.  
Think of that day our freshmen year, right before I asked you to be mine.  
We were walking home from school when the drizzle turned into rain.  
You danced around the sidewalk, begging me to join you.  
When you took my hand I spun you around and I'll never forget the way you looked at me.  
Your eyes were full of happiness and hope.  
And I leaned in and kissed you...for the first time._

_I can't wait to get home.  
To be home.  
To be with you._

I struggled to read the rest of the letter through the tears, but sure enough...there at the end.

_Thinking of you. Miss you. Love you. -Edward._

**End of Flashback**

Any progress I made in those five days went out the window with that last letter.

Every night before I went to bed I read the letter and cried myself to sleep.

As another week passes Carlisle talks about how he's heard families are starting to hear from survivors, their boys.

Yet, still nothing.

Nothing from Edward.

Now, three weeks had passed since the attacks.

Three weeks since the fate of Edward Cullen went unknown. With the holidays approaching just around the corner, I tried to walk around with my head held high and a smile on my face. I needed to be strong.

Everything is okay.

Everything is fine.

I was sitting in the living room, my back turned away from the flickering embers of the fire in the fireplace. My eyes focused on the blanket of snow that fell just the night before, on the cars passing by.

"Bella, you have to eat something," Renee said coming into the living room. She sounded worried.

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella, you can't do this to yourself. You need to eat."

I turned away from the window and looked at the woman standing in front of me. She had a look of sincerity on her face. Everyone was walking on eggshells around me, waiting for me to break down.

"Why haven't we heard from him?"

"I'm sure he's fine, Bella."

"Will you stop saying that!? You heard Carlisle, people are hearing from their boys. Why haven't we heard from him?!" I exclaimed.

Just as Renee was about to open her mouth to say something, the faint sounds of tires squealing against the ice came from the other side of the glass. Followed by the sound of a car door slamming.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned towards the window.

It was nothing.

Everything was fine.

And then it wasn't.

One glimpse at the car parked in front of the Cullen's house across the street. One glimpse at the government issued plates and I knew....

This was it. This is what we'd been waiting for.

My feet moved before I even registered what was going on. I ran out into the cold, across the street in a hurry, for the second time this month.

But this time.

This time things were different.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the scene in front of me.

Esme Cullen was standing on the porch, sobbing, being held up by Carlisle. Who was doing everything in his power to calm her down. Alice was standing in the doorway, her small hands clutched over her mouth, tears running down her cheeks.

That's when I noticed the object tucked into Esme's arms.

A flag.

A folded up American flag.

"No!" I yelled as the man in the Army Uniform walked down the sidewalk back to the car. "No, he can't be."

The man looked over at me. He was wearing that serious mask on his face, the type to you had to wear for these types of situations. He had no idea who Edward Cullen was, he had no idea what kind of a man he was, he had no idea how much we loved him. "I'm really sorry miss."

Yet, he was here, trying to act like he understood and grieved with us.

"No." I furiously shook my head. My body collapsing into the cold snow. "No, he can't be, no."

"Bella." I heard Charlie's voice from behind me.

"No." Tears fell down from my eyes. All the tears I had been bottling up for days fell. The cold air hitting my cheeks as each tear fell.

I felt the warm hand of my father on my shoulder and I turned around facing him. Charlie was never one for major emotions, but today, this afternoon I could see the hurt in his eyes. He saw Edward as the son he never had.

"Bella."

"No, no, he can't be." I crashed into Charlie's chest, sobbing into the wool of the sweater he was wearing.

He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. "Bella, I'm sor-"

As much as I _knew_ what happened, as much as I _knew_ there was nothing that could be done anymore, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't bring myself to admit the fact that he was gone. Really, truly....

Gone.

"No!" I pushed myself off him. "No, he can't be gone. He promised! He promised, he promised he'd come back. He can't be, no, I refuse to believe it, he can't be. I can't, no, he promised."

"Bella." Charlie reached out to touch me again.

"No!" I flinched away from his touch, stumbling back up onto my feet. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme who were still standing on the porch looking on with worried eyes.

"Bella," Esme whispered walking towards me, the flag held tightly in her arms. It would be the one thing she had left of her son, the one thing we had left.

"No," I shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Bella." Esme stopped right in front of me. "He knew you loved him."

"No, he can't be. He can't be gone, he just can't, we were supposed to get married, we were supposed to start a family, he was going to buy me house with a white picket fence. No, he can't be, no, no," I sobbed remembering the morning before he left. All the promises he made.

I felt Esme's arms around me. "Bella, he died doing something great. He'll be remembered as a hero."

"No, no, no, he can't be gone, I refuse, no," I sobbed uncontrollably into Esme's shoulder. The very shoulder that Edward and Alice had both turned to for comfort. The same shoulder that as infants, they gripped with their tiny fingers. The same shoulder that they flung their arms around the second they returned from school. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, my vision was cloudy from the tears.

"Ssh," Esme cooed as she attempted to collect herself. "Just let it out Bella. Let it all out."

"No. Edward, Edward, Edward." I chanted over and over again softly.

_"Bella..._" My mind hated me. His voice echoed through walls of my memory....

I shot up in my bed, clutching my chest as my heart threatened to jump out. My body was dripping with sweat.

I looked around and I wasn't in my room. I was in Edward's room. I must've fallen asleep here _again. _Just like I found myself doing since that first night when we found out about the attacks.

Being in his room, surrounding by everything...Edward...helped. Helped sooth the ache in my heart.

It was all just a dream.

Edward was still alive, he had to be.

There was no way he would let me just live my life without him. He promised he would come home to me. And until the day that I had solid, concrete proof that he was one of the many whose life was taken in the attacks of Pearl Harbor, I would continue to believe he was still alive, fighting for his life, fighting to come back to me.

"Bella?"

My heart stopped as my body tensed up.

That voice.

I would know it anywhere.

"Love, are you okay?"

No, it can't be, my imagination wasn't that elaborate.

But he couldn't be here, we didn't know where he was.

Closing my eyes, I slowly turned around.

My eyes slid open and were met by a pair of piercing green eyes.

Edward.

Alive.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed throwing my body at him. I needed to touch him, feel him, know that he was real.

"Ow," he flinched and I pulled away from him.

That's when I saw the bandages wrapped tightly around his ribs, the bruises, the scratches on his skin. Then his face. His lip was busted, stitches on one of his eyebrows. He had battle scars, but there was a bright smile on his face.

I poked him in the chest.

He was real, he was alive, not a figment of my imagination.

"Ow." He rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "What the heck?"

"You're alive," I breathed. I ran my hand through his hair, down his jaw, across his broad shoulders.

He was alive, he was here with me, he came back.

"Yes, Bella," he chuckled. "We covered this a few hours ago. You ran across the street, without a jacket, in a hurry. I'll remember the look on your face forever, when I turned around and you saw me. You were shocked, surprised, but happy. At first you didn't know what to do Bella," his hand tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Then you tackled me to the ground. I barely caught you with my arm in the sling. We fell to the ground, in the snow, and you kissed me. Kissed me like it was the last thing you would ever do."

"You're alive." I brought my hand up to his, which was resting on my cheek.

"I am. You're all I could think about, you kept me alive, Bella. I was so scared I wasn't going to make it, but I had to. I had to because of you, I had to come back home to you."

"You came back."

He nodded. "I came back."

* * *

**A huge thanks to Nostalgicmiss & Miztrezboo for holding my hand through this journey of a one shot. You two were always there for me to throw ideas at and reassure me that things weren't horrendous. I heart you both hard...harder than you know! :D**

**To my dear KatiemCullen, for being there when I needed that last minute word help and talking me through those damn commas Jamie threw at me! (I love you Jamie!) You're my hero you know this?**

**To Mischief-Maker1, for beta-ing this emotional roller coaster. You're not too bad of a beta, at least you didn't get all crazy and psycho like some people I know and include footnotes as a part of their editing process. :D Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to read over my mindless drabble.**

**Then of course to you guys, the readers. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this. I can't tell you guys enough how much you mean to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**:D**

* * *


	2. Voting Has Begun!

Really quickly..

I hate these fake out chapters, but it has to be done.

Voting for the Age of Edward Contest has begun!

The first batch of stories are up, Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy included.

You should go, no run, and vote for your favorites!

:D

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1939261/The_Age_of_Edward

Oh and while we're talking about voting...

Don't forget to check out the Bellie Awards and vote for those stories as well..

http://www(dot)thecatt(dot)net

And pretty soon the final round of voting for the Indies will start up..

July 22nd..be ready for it! I know I will...

http://www(dot)theindietwificawards(dot)com

:D


End file.
